Monster Rat
Were you looking for RAT from the first game, or Withered RAT, or CAT from the second game? |-|FNaC 3= Nightmare Rat is a nightmarish counterpart of the original RAT that will appear in the upcoming Five Nights at Candy's 3. Appearance Nightmare Rat's appearance closely resembles to that of a human with both fixed ears, pointy fingernails, stiched parts, and surprisingly, sporting a long, rat tail filled with metal pieces. His face seems to sport with fangs and glowing red eyes, and a big nightmarish smile. Unlike his normal counterpart, Nightmare Rat seems to be undamaged. Behavior Nightmare Rat starts outside the Bedroom. If the player hears thumping, and sometimes knocking, it means he is either hiding at the door, in the wardrobe, or in the closet. The player must shine their flashlight at these locations to force him back. If the player does not force him back in time, he will enter the room. He will stand in one of 3 locations in the room, and purple-blood like effect will appear around player's view. The player must shine their flashlight at his eyes. This is easier said than its done, as Nightmare Rat will try to dodge his head around to avoid the flashlight beam. After about 15 seconds of this, the flashlight will flicker, and Nightmare Rat will go underneath the bed. When Nightmare Rat is under the bed, the player must look underneath the bed to figure out which side of the bed he is hiding under. If he is on the left, for example, the player must quickly stop looking under the bed and look to the right side of the bedroom. When they hear the sound cue, they must shine the flashlight in the eyes of Nightmare Rat. Doing this will play an animation of Nightmare Rat leaving the room, and the cycle repeats. Nightmare Rat will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over, in any of these situations: *The player fails to shine the flashlight in his eyes enough. *The player fails to force him to peek out from underneath the bed. *The player looks under the bed for too long while Nightmare Rat is hiding under it. *The player fails to shine the flashlight at Nightmare Rat's eyes when he pokes out from under the bed. Trivia *The name "Nightmare Rat" was at first confirmed by Emil Macko in this post on gamejolt page. **Emil Macko said that he called the animatronic this way, because "nightmare" describes it pretty well, though it does not look like "typical nightmare animatronic" from FNaF4. *Nightmare Rat is seen in his first, unwithered/non-nightmarish version on a picture with a boy, in the trailer of Five Nights at Candy's 3. *Nightmare Rat can be considered an opposite to his Animatronic Counterpart, since in the previous installments, Rat was always the last to become active. *Just like the Five Nights at Candy's teaser image of Rat, you can see what appears to be Reverse Puppet buttons above Nightmare Rat at the end of the Demo. **This may suggest that RAT/Nightmare Rat and Reverse Puppet are somehow connected with each other. *Much like Candy Five Nights at Candy's Nightmare RAT has 3 jumpscares. **This can be a reference on how Nightmare Rat is main character of the game, same as the Candy in first one. **He also have 3 different jumpscare sounds, that correspond to different jumpscare. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's 3 Demo NRAT going to door.gif|Nightmare Rat running to the left door. NRAT going to closet.gif|Nightmare Rat running to the bedroom's closet. NRAT dodging 1.gif|Nightmare Rat trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching). NRAT dodging 2.gif|Nightmare Rat trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching). NRAT dodging 3.gif|Nightmare Rat trying to dodge the flashlight's light (twitching). NRAT jumpscare (1).gif|Nightmare Rat's jumpscare when looking at the bedroom. NRAT jumpscare (2).gif|Nightmare Rat's jumpscare when failing to flash on him with light. NRAT jumpscare (3).gif|Nightmare Rat's jumpscare when looking under the bed, while he is under it. Miscellaneous Teasers Fnac_3_teaser_brightned_by_reizosaurus_64-d9ucfre.jpg||Nightmare Rat in the third game's first teaser. Fnac_3_teasar_brightned_by_reizosaurus_64-d9ucfre.jpg|A brightened version of the first FNAC 3 teaser with text "i will find you". DziKu4C.png||Nightmare Rat in the third teaser, standing in the bedroom's doorway. Teaser3BRIGHT.png|A brightened version of the third teaser. It shows the year "1962" and Nightmare Rat standing in the doorway. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Nightmare Category:FNAC 3